This proposal is a request for support of the 19th annual meeting of the International Society of Exposure Science (as of January 1, 2009, the International Society for Exposure Analysis became ISES) under PA-08-072, "NIOSH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings (R13). The conference organizers are requesting $10,000 in sponsorship to provide support for a multi-disciplinary international scientific conference, focusing on innovation in environmental and occupational exposure science. The conference theme is "Transforming Exposure Science in the 21st Century," and it will be located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The conference is scheduled for November 1- 5, 2009 and will help enable partnerships across research disciplines and organizations to address the complex relationships that lead to environmental and occupational health exposures and risks in the context of the global, national, and regional environment. Information to be presented and discussed at the conference will focus on innovations in methods to measure and model exposures in the context of human health effect studies, with an emphasis on advancing scientific understanding, research and assessment methods. The conference format will include plenary sessions and symposia that will address public health implications of the scientific findings. Information presented and discussed at the conference will focus on several overarching goals, including 1) building integrated environmental and occupational health research programs to address the cross- cutting problems in human disease, 2) improving and expanding surveillance and public health tracking, 3) developing sensitive markers of exposure;4) recruiting and training the next generation of environmental health scientists;and 5) fostering the development of outreach and partnerships between the US governmental and international research agencies, academia, industry, and community organizations to improve human health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2009 Annual Conference of the International Society of Exposure Science (ISES09), will be a large multi-disciplinary international scientific conference focusing on innovative environmental and occupational human exposure science. The purpose of the meeting is to bring together scientists from environmental and occupational public health disciplines worldwide to present, exchange, and disseminate information about recent advances and research applications.